


MH.C.007 Lacrymosa

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Series: Musical Historical Research [5]
Category: Amadeus (1984), Historical RPF, Mozart and Salieri-Пушкин, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 萨列里穿越到歌德身上这不是历史au大概是什么奇怪的奇幻剧





	MH.C.007 Lacrymosa

1824年的一个风雨交加的夜晚，疗养院窄小的窗户尤其早地紧闭起来，狂风的呼啸中夹杂着失心人的嚎叫和妄语。神父也急着告别，四面空墙在一点灯光下显得尤为压抑，萨列里的影子被不集中的油灯火焰叠成深深浅浅的几个映在墙上。过了一会儿音乐家对神父颔首示意，躁动的轮廓便一下子分裂开来。

“愿主佑您安眠，”神父又转过头补充一句，强行让脑子里充满管风琴圣咏的美妙，带着窒息般沉重的呼吸和引渡人的警觉告诫他的可怜人，“向主忏悔罪过，感念主的恩德，除此之外，勿作他想。”

萨列里抬起他浑浊的双眼，苍老的声音从腐朽躯体中响起来:“我每夜都忏悔，您知道，如果上帝原谅我，我应受的试炼就不该如此漫长。”

这话总是让神父无可辩驳，倘若萨列里所供认之罪有一丝为真，那他应与索多玛人同罪，但萨列里和留在这里的任何被锁链锁住的疯子一样，他们的话是最不可信的，因而更加纯洁，罪过反而更轻。萨列里唯一不被束缚的理由是他的老迈已使其无法加恶于他人，但从事情的真相来看，更不如说四十几岁时的萨列里已经有了八十岁的灵魂。

“至诚至善之人终得解脱。”神父说，他坚信萨列里的罪非是来自于利未安森，而是阿斯蒙蒂斯的作祟，但他无法把这一点明确地告诉这个破碎的人，自杀者同样无法获得上帝的谅解。

“您的学生很担心您，他们让我为您祈祷。”他说完便从房间离开。萨列里又吹灭了两根蜡烛，于是房间又被黑暗充斥一点。黑影获得了更自由的躯体，在夜的以太里流动着。

萨列里依照着神父的意思双手握着他的十字架，撕开衣襟，伏地恸哭，然后颤巍巍地在胸口同样画了个十字。在神子的注视下，他感觉自己像被清洗的玛利亚，又像是被亚拉伯罕献祭的孺子。他在餍足中又熄灭了两根蜡烛，正要熄灭最后一根，然后他看见了床上被他扔在枕边一小段音符，正从末日的号角里响起，他鬼使神差地拿起他的银版圣经，绿宝石封扣下是一张张暗黄的毫无涂改痕迹的乐谱。

上帝会原谅他的僭越，祂借拿撒勒人之口书写的箴言与诗篇，再借天才之手用音符重排一遍。这却使得萨列里如同一个走火入魔的异教徒，他把一个个音符拆开来看，连起来读，宛如破解写有炼金术古书的术士。他在寻找关于自己未来的预言，以证明自己会因永远捆绑在莫扎特身上的罪而死。但lacrymosa就此戛然而止，剩下的笔迹非他亲笔，萨列里不敢妄言——莫扎特就断在这里，生命和他的欲望一起。萨列里永远也无法亲口得到这个答案了，每天他都因为同样的理由惶惶睡去，而他甚至从不敢调换顺序，好让虔诚的告解消减他真正畏惧的魔念。

因为生理的疲乏他闭上眼睛。而闭上眼睛的第一刻起，那为神父所见的黑影一个个从墙上跳下来，带着面具对他跳祭祀潘神的舞，非男非女的声音冰凉地喷在耳侧。耶和华之怒一瞬间让他看见披着斗篷的惨白而年轻的自己，在巨大的雷声中看见幽灵窜成一团绿色的鬼火，把他的灵魂从躯壳中抽离。

萨列里的灵魂从苦难的大地上解放出来，魔鬼如期带走了他的灵魂。但命运又一次不如他所愿，他跟着影子走到虚空里，走到混沌的纯意念世界中，地狱的中心，血池的中心倒悬着古巴比伦的花园，影子在此停步，对他说:“我们听见你的召唤，这是你分得的那份罪。”于是他脱下斗篷，萨列里看清他的面孔，便明白他要抵何人的罪。而他早已把一切毁灭尘世间莫扎特的根源当做他的过失，便毫不犹豫地剜下心脏作为担保。

他从熟悉的地方摸索着武器，发现小刀仍放在心口口袋里。他划开自己的肌肤前，群星的颤音呼唤着他抬头，于是他的注意力被天上最明亮的一颗吸引过去，那颗星和阿尔忒弥斯的情人排在一起。他看着那道光突然变大，便感觉到意识离世界越来越远。

很快这种光便成了一团光亮，温和的雾，纯粹的花的芬芳添上女人香。萨列里看见自己被绿色的丝绸包裹着，被少年的炽热的肌肤包裹着，这就是时间的过去。那时候萨列里尚未闻名，在教堂的钟声中等待着信女的赞美诗。这就是说他将站在莫扎特的面前，而他并非萨列里，萨列里在这个空间是别的存在的含义，但不是此刻空间应该存在的意义。

这应当是一个真实存在的空间，萨列里想，只是我甚至被剥夺了本我的存在。

这时候有人叫他，记忆自然而然地流动出来。他听见有人叫他约翰尼，便自然而然地回了头，和大家一起高呼“bravo”。声音在大厅内巡回流动，所有的溢美之词都指向那个占据了钢琴的红衣神童，这个十三岁的少年自然也被夺取了所有注意力——还混合着萨列里未被夺走的记忆一起。

阿玛迪乌斯，他在心里高呼他的名字，他有多久没默念这两个清脆的音节？音符的咒语又填满了他的脑子里，那些此刻还未诞生的和已经逝去的。萨列里就站在那里，人们又鼓起掌来，持续三次。人们的心里全是世俗的恭维，萨列里的音乐和这具躯体的文字却在混合、交融、磨合，他的肉体趋于停滞，仿佛本来就该如此。

他在灯光的暗处，不能分得多少注意。但那个从小便习惯了灯光的少年神童，从出生起便有着超人的通达和敏锐，他从暗处察觉到气氛的变异，并为此感受到超出其年龄的渴望和疼痛。

他扶着自己的小小佩剑站起来，学着父亲的模样鞠了个躬。未戴好的假发微垮下去，露出点本来金色的发丝。这是真正的少年，他的身体的老师说。这是真正的莫扎特，萨列里心道。他仿佛马上就能勾勒出小脑勺下面那一个别样的甜甜的微笑，但他未能像年迈时一般因痛楚而昏厥。

那个人又凄惶，又渴望，仿佛见了美杜莎的石头，又像是父亲的睡前故事里那被挖去了眼睛还能分辨出鲜肉的魔王。他未必比他大多少，却勾起了他一切的兴趣与恐惧。

小阿玛迪在众望所归中再次演奏一曲，这次先生们无法在完毕后卖弄自己的才识，那是小莫扎特即兴改编的曲子。于是跃跃欲试被多数无奈和少数真心的惊叹所填补，小阿玛迪情难自禁，喜悦不已，回头看向暗处，魔王的时间仍未继续。

这个人不识抬举，他小小的心里只装得下一个直白的念头，没有谁会拒绝天使的恩赐。他的脑子因为惊吓而发热，他应该尽快离开此处，但在此之前，他应该惩罚这个可怕的少年的无礼。

萨列里浑浑噩噩，如梦似幻，眼前所见既真实又不真实，过去在黑暗和狭窄里呆了多久，他就有多么抵触光明。还好得益于这里的光线异常昏暗，所有人如同存在于拉斐尔的油画里。人们披着灰色的衣服游走流去，这具皮囊的老师和父亲跟在后面动着嘴巴，伸出手想要把他拉回黑暗里。

从地狱里伸出的血手啊！萨列里本能畏惧着，从点着蜡烛的一侧走廊逃去，这大厅的窗户上还装饰着彩绘玻璃。一个女仆经过他，脸上是不明所以的惊异，她怎能如此愚蠢，如此不解萨列里的痛苦，即使她看不见萨列里的真实，也应当透过那皮囊看见他痛苦的眼睛!但是她还在轻巧地笑着，小嘴里吐露着那些粗俗的诱惑把戏，“小歌德先生。”这是那副皮囊的名字，对，那是一个满脑子忧郁和秩序的诗。他和萨列里截然不同，除去面对宫廷的服从，还有——

那个生于1749年的富家公子，他现在是萨列里，萨列里是一个只残存着关于莫扎特的记忆的名字。那个名字关乎的唯一记忆是痛苦和爱，和生命的微暗的光。

他已经走到了走廊的尽头，那是一处荒废的花园。迅猛的乌鸦，从它嘴里飞溅的黑色小溪激起一串回音，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，然后朝着月亮飞去。在乌鸦飞过的轨迹上，他看见那个在夜光下摆弄着耶稣像的少年。

他不像一个虔诚的基督徒，倒像是督伊德教的追随者。若非胸前带着一个十字架，他会以为他的黑衣不是教袍而是包裹尸体的麻布。他在黑暗里啜泣，撕开衣襟，伏地恸哭，在胸前画了一个十字。那动作是如此熟悉地唤起他悲伤的情绪，以至于歌德快记起自己的身份。

他是怎么出现在这里的呢？歌德猜想他来不是为着基督的葬礼，于是那个黑衣少年又解开他的腰带，把那只划着十字的手伸进去……他的脸颊慢慢变红，喘息有节奏地引诱着蛇，身躯如海浪扭动，炽热的泪快把自己溺毙。这罪恶开始得是如此之早，歌德闪过一个奇怪的念头，那少年的呼吸渐渐松懈，然后惊恐地收拢了衣服，顺着乌鸦逃跑的方向逃跑。或许他也是一只乌鸦，这就是说有两个人将要不幸地死去——但不是歌德，因为他的身体里死过一次，尽管他不理解这句话的含义。

他蹲下来捡起那个少年留下的神像，一双炽热软糯带着苎麻味的小手捂住了他的眼睛绑上丝带，他看见那一闪而过的荷叶皱蕾丝袖口，然后小手摸索着他被纸笔磨得粗糙的掌心，把神像抽离出来。

“您安静点，我没有恶意，”天使洋洋得意，他的年龄太轻，分辨不出男女，“我只要您的神像就可以了，相信您不会拒绝一位小姐的要求。”

他服从这不容拒绝的娇声命令，然后要求那女孩为他松开绑带。但是小女巫咯咯摇着她的脑袋，蝴蝶结上的珠子轻轻撞击着。“这是您的惩罚，因为您对仙乐无动于衷。”

他几乎立刻猜出了“小女巫”的身份，她锱铢必较，结果让他多得了与他独自相处的机会。这种狂喜似的阵痛打在他的心脏上，像章鱼的巨大的吸盘，被爱神亲吻过的孩子想从他的身边狡猾地偷偷跑开，结果被他一把抓住。那孩子还在玩闹似地愉快地尖叫着，又无辜又放浪，无力的小手雨点一样拍在他的胸口，他直接撩开那根松松垮垮的丝带。一个有着浅绿色荷叶皱蕾丝边袖口的小女孩跌落在他的面前。

他在小女孩落地之前接住了她，让她倒在自己的怀里。但那个孩子就像活泼的兔子一样跳开，敏捷地避开他的衣物和地上的荆棘。这时候他才发现孩子的棉袜已经被划破了，鲜红的血从纯洁的白色上蔓延开。而他浑然不觉，把那具神像像宝贝似地包起来放进围裙兜里。还伶俐地跳过一个水坑，然后龇牙咧嘴地侧坐下来。

他惯于玩乐，这是一个小男孩的本性；他用女童的衣服迷惑了他，这便是乌鸦留下的预言。但小阿玛迪声称那是他对失神的贵公子的惩罚。“即使是皇帝，也不能如此怠慢音乐。”他赞同这样的说法，但他将永远都不会施行，他所隐藏的对于名誉的渴求正如其份地反应了他的民族特性。歌德于是蓦然转头，用一个沉默的背影表达他的立场。他高大的阴影在阿玛迪的头上拉成一道温柔的山峰。

“您吻吻我的腿吧！”小阿玛迪如此自然而然地露出娇憨天性，他蹦蹦跳跳地来到他背后——就像从那座消瘦高耸的影峰坠落下来——用脸颊蹭蹭他的腰带，呼吸里尽是疼痛中的凌乱，笑得却如此甜美而咬牙切齿。

啊，他几乎要忘记同为客人的本职。他试图把男孩子抱起来，于是小乐手就大大方方地把双手和胸口都凑过来，小腿顺势翘离了地面。年轻的诗人要把他往回带，结果那孩子看到方向便剧烈挣扎起来。周围的灌木丛震动轻响，两个人都同时止住了声音，他们面面相觑，歌德从小莫扎特的蓝眼睛里看见一种灼人的明亮。

“您知道受伤绝不是拿来作为报复的好筹码，”他理所当然得连自己都感到惊异，就像日复一日所承担的怨怒，他极为轻易地拆穿了小阿玛迪的想法，“如果您赔上的是自己的鲜血，血液就会从这里一直流到家门口。”

他感觉自己的脑子就像一个深邃的洞，有一个背后的幽灵指使他在这不合时宜的场景下报丧，就像他为何会身处此地一样诡秘，一种不确定的自我否定从浑身冷汗里升起来。

小阿玛迪摆弄着自己的丝带，那清亮的双眼里带着对神秘的渴求和好奇，他的双腿失去了力量，歌德把他紧紧地抱起来，“啊，那样我会失血而晕过去的!不过，会自动指出流向的血是多么有趣呀，它一旦有了自己的思想，便不是值得畏惧的啦！它就和童话里的精灵一样可爱!”

“但它会使你越来越苍白。”先前随乌鸦而去的黑衣少年无法控制地从脑子里升腾:他站在异教徒的祭台上失去血色，他对着一个天使的光忏悔——奇怪，为什么会有一个天使，他为何又要奢求忏悔——为什么是“奢求”?歌德是一个皮囊，他的诗歌和情绪过于幽深强烈以至于他无法走出来——谁又堕入了属于年轻学者的思维宫殿里——那个黑衣少年，他的形象从他的脑子里赶来，还是从撒旦的盛会里赶来?

阿玛迪的表情也变得惊恐，他也往胸前利落地画十字，“愿主保佑，”他的明亮的眼睛此刻穿透心脏，“我原谅您在音乐会上的无礼行为，但我的恶作剧是那么的微小，它不至于受到骇人的诗句的打击……您不得不帮我完成它，歌德先生，如果您允许我这么称呼您，我可不是什么不讲理的坏孩子。”

而歌德却想着，哎，那个黑衣少年和他的苍白的脸!他看着那张脸就像看着一面镜子，而阿玛迪就是镜子上镶嵌的一颗宝石，每当他不可抑制地一定想从镜面里窥探出什么时，又永远摆脱不了那颗钻石的璀璨夺目，“您有什么条件？”他已经决议要答应他了，因为那只是个孩子。

但他又看见那条仍在渗血的小腿，便立刻摇头否定了这个想法:“我先带您回去包扎。”便忽视便忽视男孩的惊呼，把他从灌木丛里运到了花园阳台。期间听他反反复复地质疑、抱怨、诘难，从他的身份到他的目的，又用涂了蜜的嘴诱哄他把他放走离开。

“年长不是您控制我的理由，您也未及成年。也要像穿着面具的权威一样装模作样吗？如果您早点亲亲我，我就不会说您和主教宫膳房那个古板凶狠的老厨娘一样令人心生畏惧!您可以得到一个吻!”

歌德停下来看着他，那稚嫩得未长出棱角的脸完全是一个娇小的林泽仙女。谁能料想到他一手制造了多少恶作剧!他直勾勾地盯着男孩胸口的金色胸针。小小年纪行头整整齐齐，件件不差，就像他的音符一样无懈可击。

有一点最为致命的认识隐藏在他过人的聪颖里，金色无端地等于一种武器。“这，如果您不板着一张脸，把我假设为一个少女，我也可以亲亲你。”他因为恐惧而颤抖着，带动胸口的金色晃动着歌德的眼睛。也为他在意识的深渊里刺破一道气孔:当他认为自己是歌德的时候，一切都不合常理；但他已经理所当然地接受萨列里只是一个过去。歌德——萨列里，开始怀疑自我的定义。

而萨列里——借着诗人含着泪的眼睛问那孩子:“那我应该为这个吻付出什么呢？”

他的天使双手环住他的脖子，张扬而长大的嘴里是夸张的尖细语气:“应该是我倒付给您，我爱您就像爱镜子里的我一样。”

他在少年的脸上点水般啄了一下，萨列里呼吸发紧，心绪不宁。他想亲吻的是这位未来的国之重器，而不是那个日渐乖僻的意大利乐师——这不是真的!他又把刻意封闭的记忆撕裂开来，莫扎特生前从来不高看他一眼，他永远都不满足站在天才足以被任何人代替的身后位置。卑劣的萨列里偷来一个亲吻!

而莫扎特——显然已经因为反复的异常渐渐明白了什么。“那就是我还给您的。”男孩趁着他愣神的当从他手臂上跳下来，轻巧的动作使他避免刚结痂的伤口再次拉伤，不到一刻钟之前 那里的汩汩鲜血还奔流不息。萨列里正明白是自己的生命要停止，小阿玛迪拉着他重返灌木丛的方向，宛如拉着一个失魂的大型木偶。昔日里悲恸的浓烈的绝望的疯狂的情绪翻天覆地波涛汹涌，而他们甚至还能听见溪水流向家门口的声音。

那个黑衣男孩从榕树的阴影里窜出来，萨列里回想他之前那分裂自我的痛苦模样，感同身受得无法排解，以至于原谅他此刻的漠然平静。这不速之客让擅自闯入的小音乐家停住了脚步，他手上的圣像被惊得抖落。萨列里与黑衣少年分别站在小阿玛迪的对立面，他们的年龄，面孔和身形如神庙前完美对称的罗马柱。萨列里又恍惚地记起自己也是歌德，但没有人关注一个消失在时人口中的名字!

萨列里感受到黑衣少年的痛苦，和他自己本身此刻的狂喜，小阿玛迪看见了黑衣的少年，这就是萨列里对莫扎特的一次胜利!美好和痛苦此刻同时鞭挞他濒死的心脏，梅菲斯特悄悄把现实同密闭的森林隔开。“你从哪里来?”小阿玛迪对他伸出手，离开萨列里朝黑色的影子走去，朝没有边界的黑暗走去。本能对深渊的恐惧让诗人皮下的宫廷乐师停在了原地，他眼睁睁地看着莫扎特身上的光越来越少，越来越暗，直到镜像的黑暗触到了他洁白的手臂，那黑暗从他身边灵活地扭开，捡起那座神像又朝着更远的无边无际的黑暗里逃走，不在此地的乌鸦凄厉地尖叫着。

萨列里看见小阿玛迪的脸色从寂静的苍白又恢复了孩童的红润再慢慢被失望的灰覆盖。他慢慢地转过头走回来又斟酌地停下脚步不似一个仅仅六岁的小男孩，然后转眼间铃铃的笑声从裹着丝带的喉咙上压抑地穿过空气一直渗到萨列里的回忆里。多年前他们第一次见面以这个滑稽得令人尴尬的行为奠定悲剧的基调，然后少了十几年的青春把他的印象扭曲为此刻重重叠叠的意识和潜意识里。罪过，都是我的罪过，把古今往来一切罪过都归咎至罪人萨列里杀死一个天使的案桩来!你看那天使现在的眼睛，他的悲哀和寻找许拉斯的赫拉克勒斯一样，他错过了歌德公子的身侧回到阳台的方向回到属于他的那个光明又冷漠的世界里。萨列里留在灌木丛里，歌德暂时地从意识里消失了，这里只有一个萨列里，还有又重新浮现出的萨列里的影子。萨列里和自己的影子面对面不发一语地凝视着对方，最终那股从开头萦绕至今的绝望仍未逝去。


End file.
